New Foes! Old Friends
by Kagomee-H
Summary: Inu and Kag have their first three pups. Can they protect them from the past? And how will they react to their father's past? R&R. Sequel to A New Beginning. Rated for Inu's mouth and his actions to Kag. :P
1. Two Long Years Later

**Me again... This is the sequel to A New Beginning, read that first... otherwise... You will die of confusion! lol... Can I use ideas from Reviews, please?**

**Disclaimer: Same ol, same ol. I do not own, nor makes mula off of Inuyasha. I own all the children of Sango And Miroku, and Inuyasha and Kagome... and -Well, nevermind.**

**A/N: My laptop is fine and now I can keep adding more fanfictions! ^.^ I am soooo happy you stuck by me! =3 **

**Here we go! I do not own the song, "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith.**

**Chapter 1: Two Long Years Later**

Three children around two ran around a field under the watchful eyes of a young woman, their mother, who sat on a rock, watching them and waiting for the return of the father of her children. One had smiled back at her with a familiar grin. The child was her first born of the triplets, Ichiko.

Ichiko had a gray hair base with black streaks that covered her ends. She had the cute dog ears of her father, but they were now completely silver instead of white like when she was born. Her light blue inner kimono made her violet-brown eyes light up whenever she smiled. The outer kimono was a red base with green floral patterns all over. The obi was a light purple with pink fur and a yellow tie that matched her bow on the back.

The next child that was running around Ichiko was her brother, Ichiro. He had black hair with white streaks in his short hair. Unlike his siblings, Ichiro had human ears. His eyes were like his father's, golden-yellow. He wore a warm gray inner kimono with a red kimono based off his father's. He was as stubborn as his father, too. Even though he knew he'd always be loved by his parents.

Finally there was the youngest of the triplets, Izayoi, who had her mother's brown eyes and the same hair as Ichiko, but with black dog ears. Ever since she was born, Izayoi had become more like a mini-Kagome with how she had captured her father's heart. She was the girly one of the two sisters, wearing all kinds of girly colors. (You know, pink, purple, ect)

"Careful. I don't wanna clean you a third time." The woman called out, smiling when they came up to her, their kimonos dirty and their smiles making her shake her head. Kagome Higurashi had been living in the Fuedal Era for nearly three years now, ever since her mate had brought her and Sota here. Speaking of Sota, he had fallen for Rin, the young girl that followed with Sesshomaru. "Where's your father when I need him?" She saw their eyes light up as all four caught the familiar scent of him. They took off, Kagome following behind to meet the man she loves more with each second she's with him.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_  
_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_  
_**While you're far away and dreaming**_  
_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_  
_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_  
_**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

Inuyasha grinned and gave Sota and Miroku his load of goods he was carrying just in time to catch his children. Everyday he never knew how exactly they managed to surprise him, but they did. When they got off him and giggled, he finally looked up to see the woman who had blessed him with these children. "Go with Uncle Miroku and see how your friends are doing." He saw them nod and run to catch up with Miroku. Standing up, he pulled Kagome into his arms. "I think you send those three first for some reason, love." He chuckled and rubbed her back lightly.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she entwined her fingers in his hair, grinning. "Well, I figured that I'd send them so they get their fill of you and allow me to get even more. I like to be a little possessive, even if they are our children." She nibbled near his neck, tracing his chest. She mentally just realized that, ever since their children's birth, they have not had time alone for anything. Whenever she wanted him, he was gone with Miroku doing extermination jobs. When he wanted her, she was too tired from working with Sango on taking care of the kids.

Inuyasha smirked and pulled her tighter, fitting against her body. He had dreamt of her throughout the day, trying to remember how her body felt against his. He'd told Miroku his problem and the monk had suggested taking a few days off to rekindle the fire they had let dwindle down over two years. When he asked about their job of extermination, Miroku had chuckled and said he, Sota and Kohaku could do it for a while. Swinging her up into his arms, one hand on her thigh and the other beside her breasts, he took off towards their cave they had been to a few times. The kids had been there once.

_**(CHORUS)  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Kagome's hands returned to their journey of exploring his skin by slipping into his kimono. "That wasn't very nice.. I wasn't ready.." She murmured, nuzzling his neck. She had been able to calm her thoughts before they got her aroused. Now she could let the thoughts take over and remind her that he could do everything possible to keep her satisfied and the opposite was true. Her mouth nibbled his chin, giggling when he growled softly.

He nearly lost balance when she ran her hands over him and nibbled at his chin. Gently cupping her neck, he possessed her mouth in a demanding kiss. Inuyasha kept running, not caring for much except the woman in his arms who had driven him crazy for the past six years. Finally, she whimpered and her hands clung to him instead of clawing at his clothes. He heard the familiar waterfall and darted inside just as she returned to running her hands under his kimono and kisode. Finding his way around to the bed of furs, he kept her mouth busy while she tugged his kimono and kisode out of his hakama.

_**Laying close to you**_  
_**Feeling your heart beating**_  
_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_  
_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_  
_**Then I kiss your eyes**_  
_**And thank God we're together**_  
_**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**_  
_**Forever and ever**_

She nearly laughed when he untied her obi slower than how she undid his top. Here she was, frantic, and he seemed calm, like he did this every day. She leaned up to help remove her top, freeing her upper body to the air, goosebumps traveling up her arms and hardening her nipples. Her claws traced his back as his mouth journeyed to her mark, sucking lightly while his hands warmed up her breasts and that caused her to purr slightly.

Before the pups' births, Kagome transformed into a half-demon as they had predicted. Her brown eyes had melted into the same shade as her mate's golden eyes while her human ears had moved up to the top of her head, turning into black dog ears. Since then, she has become more in-tune with Inuyasha by knowing when he was hurt or angry. She did have a black tail that helped with the pups when they were babies.

Inuyasha managed to toss her skirt at the same time she arched into him, whimpering with want. She'd get to feel his cock in her eventually, but first, he had to reacquaint himself with her body before, during and after she came. Slowly descending to her right breast, his left hand cupped her pussy, growling in approval at the wetness already there. He kissed around the nipple, despite her arching into his face, and licked the underside before returning to his torture of her nipple. When she arched again, he pulled away, grinning at her whine. "What's the matter, _koi_? Want something?" He heard her murr and arch up again, causing him to shake his head. "No.. I can't tell what you want from your arching.."

_**(CHORUS)**_

_**I don't wanna miss one smile**_  
_**I don't wanna miss one kiss **_  
_**I just wanna be with you **_  
_**Right here with you just like this **_  
_**I just wanna hold you close**_  
_**Feel your heart so close to mine **_  
_**And just stay here in this moment **_  
_**For all the rest of time **_  
_**Baby, baby**_

_**(CHORUS)**_

Kagome moaned softly, closed her eyes before meeting his heated gaze with her own. "Please.. Take my nipple and warm it up with your mouth and tongue.. Pleeease.." She whimpered slightly, entwining her fingers in his hair and pulling him towards her breasts. When he obeyed her whimper, she arched up, groaning softly. "Ooooh... Feels so good..." She panted softly into his left ear as his hand rubbed over her nub that flung her body into a heated pool of passion. Her body shuddered and arched up as he kept the rhythm up with his hand while his mouth attacked her other breast, his free hand kept her nipple warm as he finally traveled to her stomach before replacing his fingers with his tongue. She groaned and pressed into his face, her hands staying in his hair while she gave into the pleasure only he could ignite with a touch or look. When she felt his tongue dart into her heated pussy, she gasped and flexed like a bow that was ready to fire.

Inuyasha grinned at how ready her body seemed to be at just his tongue inside her clenching sheath as the sounds she emitted went straight to his cock, making it harder than he could remember being. Figuring they both had deprived themselves too long and that he would love her slowly later, he removed his mouth from her enticing pussy to position himself at her entrance. When he did remove his mouth, he smirked at her moan that made him love her more. He watched as her eyes reflected his own passion for her and she wrapped her body around his, murmuring that she loved him. Answering in kind, he sunk into her welcoming body as both sighed at the feeling and they stayed like that, murmuring their love and how the other felt to them. She arched slightly and he began their familiar tempo to their climaxes, Kagome whimpering and returning each thrust with equal force.

The only thing, besides her mate's panting, that she could hear was the beautiful sound of skin slapping together as he began speeding up and pulling back to grab her hips with both hands, as if he were clinging to her like a life preserver. In a way, she was his life preserver and he was hers, for they had saved the other from a dozen things when it seemed like this was not possible. When her stomach matched her panting, she groaned at the pressure that was growing inside and managed to move her leg to his shoulder without breaking the tempo. At this angle, she was at his mercy and open to each thrust, his hips grazing her clit as her body heated up in the familiar final climb to completion. "In..Inuyasha.." She panted and threw her head back when she hit her climaxed, arching up and screaming out his name while her body froze and her sheath pulsed and tugged at him to give her the seed needed for more pups.

Inuyasha's body was in tremors as he thrust a few more times before grunting and emptying his seed inside her womb, panting when he clung to her and buried his face beside her in the furs. He had gone so long without this that it felt wondrous to be able to love her with everything he had and never worrying he was good enough for her. He stopped trying to think he wasn't good enough when she had first told him she loved him exactly as he was. Due to his cock being swollen, he kept her close and rolled until she was on top of him before reaching for a large fur blanket to shield them from the cold air. "Mine..." He panted into her ear, his heart swelling with the love she unlocked inside of him. "I love you.."

Kagome never grew tired of hearing those three words and doubted she ever would. From the very instant she met him, pinned to the tree, she knew he would be her mate and father of her pups. Though she tried to fight the inevitable by trying to persuade herself that he loved Kikyou and never could love her. It was when he told her that she was destined for him and he was for her that her doubts vanished and her love for this stubborn, temperamental, idiotic man grew more. And when she found out she was pregnant, he stayed with her throughout the pregnancy. She smiled and cuddled closer. "I love you too... I will always be yours.." She mumbled off into sleep as he did a few moments afterwards.

**Well? That was the first chapter of New Foes! Old Friends. Lemme know what you think and I shall keep adding more!**


	2. Talks and weddings

**Welcome to chapter 2 of New Foes! Old Friends. I will jump a few years after this chapter, so I'm sorry about that, but I have great ideas for the triplets and other kids when-OOOPSSS... TMI... I won't spoil anything. For this chapter, I used Rodney Atkin's song "She's a girl, ain't she?" cause it fit how Inuyasha is talking to Sota and Kohaku about being kind to their girls. And I use a line from George Jones' "He Stopped Loving Her Today".**

**Chapter 2: Talks and weddings**

Inuyasha woke up and saw his little girls smiling at him with their heads on their hands. He returned the smile before getting out of the bed after he stretched. Ichiko and Izayoi bounced back to let him get off the bed. "Where are your mama and Ichiro?" He asked, after Ichiko gave him his kisode and Izayoi gave him the other part.

Ichiko and Izayoi's eyes lit up as Izayoi spoke up. "Mama took Ichiro to see Uncle Sota and Kohaku. She said we were suppose ta make sure you dun get in trouble." She giggled.

Ichiko nodded. "She also said that if you were bad, she'd say some word until we wouldn't have more siblings." Then she giggled.

Inuyasha shook his head with a chuckle. "Believe me. Your mama has kept that promise a few times over the years, yet here you three are. Let's catch up to them." He allowed them to climb on his back like their mother does. He knew they were having fun by how the giggled at how fast they were going and how tight they clung to his kimono. When Kagome and the others came into view, he landed next to Kagome, causing her to jump and Ichiro to burst out laughing. He bent down and let the girls off before sighing when he saw a familiar glare in his mate's eyes. "What?"

"You nearly gave me a heart-attack. I was busy telling Sota and Kohaku that you agreed to talk to them." She said, waving in the direction of her brother and Kohaku.

Sota had grown in the two years he has been here, height, age and mentally. Now at 16, he was as tall as Inuyasha at 5'9" and he acted like a normal 18 year-old. His hair had grown to cover his eyes so he had to put a ponytail in to keep his hair out of his eyes. He was wearing a blue and green demonslayer outfit like Kohaku's under his deep blue and black kimono given to him from a villager they had exterminated for. Sango had given him the advice to wear the outfit underneath for convienice. Due to exterminating, the scrawny boy that first came here two years ago had filled out like a man would that exercised three times a week. He was skilled with the same weapon Kohaku used and was a great shot with a boomerang like Sango. It was figured that he gained the long-range from Kagome, via blood.

Kohaku had also grown in the same ways, but much more with the body than Sota, since he started before him with training. At 17 and 5'7", he was a little shorter, but quicker on his feet than before. His weapon had been upgraded by Totosai two years ago. Since then, he has never been in battle without it. He wore a longer and bigger version of what he wore when he was a kid and didn't wear his outfit underneath like his sister did. Kohaku had his hair in the same ponytail, too, but had slightly longer hair. From all of his life-long training, he was more muscular than Sota. Like Sango, Kohaku could use a sword and other hidden weapons as well as she did.

Inuyasha noticed two other females, one besides Kagome and the other next to Sango. "Who're these two?"

Kagome smiled and turned to the girl besides her. "You should recognize her, Inuyasha.. This is Rin.." She explained.

"Dam-Darn she ain't little anymore.. Last time I saw her, she barely reached my hip." Inuyasha motioned to his hip to illistrate.

Rin laughed a little. "Inu-sama.. I grew a lot since then.. After all, it was almost five years ago since then." She puffed out like Kagome used to when she was proud of herself. Rin was now 15 and no longer had a dream to follow Lord Sesshomaru as a ward. When she started living with Kaede, she realized she had missed out on a lot as a child.

She reminded Inuyasha of Kagome at 15. Except the fact her hair was long and wavy while her brown eyes had lightened considerably. The kimono was a long white coat over a light green kimono with a purple kisode and her obi matched her kimono. Her height matched Kagome's at 15, too. He guessed 5'6". Unlike Kagome, who had filled out fully at 18, Rin had filled out in the right areas, giving her the curves any guy wanted. He didn't linger and turned to the other one. "And this?"

Sango rolled her eyes slightly. "This is Michiko. Michiko, this is Inuyasha." She backed up a little.

The one she introduced as Michiko smiled. "Kohaku-kun has told me so much about you. Not to mention Lady Kagome. She gave me a good idea of what you were like as a person." Her smile brightened a little more. He didn't miss the slight jealousy in her voice when she mentioned Kagome.

_**Did she tried to play a little hard to get  
Well just a little hint, oh don't give up just yet  
What made you think that love was gonna be so easy  
Well she's a girl ain't she**_

Kagome was right when she said Michiko personified her meaning. She was bright and beautiful, but Kagome beat her in both departments in his opinion. She stood at 5'7", the same height as Kohaku. She had amber hair instead of brown, which reminded him of his mate's eyes, that went past her shoulders and had parts hanging over her shoulders to rest on her large chest. He figured she was also 17 by how young she looked. Her red kimono and blue kisode looked tiny on her figure and he mentally shrugged as he noticed the skirt was a little shorter than Kagome's. Inuyasha shrugged. "Ok. Let's go you two." He motioned for Kohaku and Sota to follow him as they went for a walk into the woods.

Sango felt the ice in Michiko's voice when she said Kagome's name, but ignored it, figuring it wouldn't do much harm. "Well, Miroku, you got child-duty." She said to her husband. "Me, Kagome-chan, Rin and Michiko will have our own talk.."

Miroku sighed and lead the children back to their hut. "You owe me." He called back.

Sango and Kagome giggled, leading the two to the river just as Ayame showed up and Kagura (I wanted to bring her back... SURPRISE!) landed next to her. Taking a seat on the grass, Sango motioned for the other girls to follow. "Ok... First things first, congradulations Rin and Michiko. Sota and Kohaku are great guys. They'll treat you right." Sango said.

Kagome nodded. "And what is a wedding without a bachelorette party? Where I'm from, the bride-to-be has a party that signifies her last day as both a virgin and a single woman. And the groom also has a party.. but, let's focus on the brides.. Whaddya want for your party? Rin?" She asked.

Rin blinked. "Ummm... What is there that could be at that?"

_**Is she on your mind**_  
_**Every other thought**_  
_**Is there nothing you wouldn't do for her just because**_  
_**Does she hold your heart**_  
_**In her hands**_  
_**Did she walk into your life**_  
_**And change your plans**_

Kagome grinned wickedly and wiggled her eyebrows. "There can be male strippers, sake, other drinks... The possiblities are endless! Plus, with the strippers, they can take ALL off with either a strip-tease or a full strip with a lap-dance..." She laughed at the others faces. "What? I had a friend where I'm from have a bachelorette party once..."

Ayame spoke up first. "YES! We should do that! What do you think?" She asked the two.

Rin and Michiko looked to each other and grinned. "DEFINATELY! We shall do that! And there should be a lot of sake." Michiko said, causing all the girls to laugh. She turned to Kagome. "You should plan it." She stated.

Kagome was too happy to noticed the icey tone and the harshness in her voice. "Plan the party.. Check!" She laughed and nodded. They went on to actually plan the entire wedding, which for Michiko's part, she had Kagome plan everything for her, except her dress. Kagome, Ayame, Kagura and Sango took turns explaining what happens on the wedding night, lettting them know the pain would be worth it in their opinion.

**#### With Inuyasha, Sota and Kohaku###**

Inuyasha sat against a tree and motioned for the other two to sit. Before he could speak, he caught his brother and Koga's scent. "Come on then..." He said to the shadows.

Sesshomaru walked out and stared at the three before shrugging and sitting down as Koga came from the other side. Koga grinned a little. "What's with this? An escapede from our women... Where's the monk?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "He had pup-sitting-duty by orders of Sango and the girls. Wouldn't be surprised... Speak of the sneaky bastard.. Where'd ya leave the pups?"

Miroku held his hands up. "I left 'em with Kaede-sama and a woman name Demiyah. They are old friends, Kaede and Demiyah. So, what I miss?"

Inuyasha and the others shook their heads, chuckling before Inuyasha spoke up. "I was told not to let you near these two.. But, it's a man thing anyhow.. So, what do ya two wanna know?" He asked.

Sota and Kohaku replied at the same time. "Everything about girls!"

_**Did she want a ring, did you tell her no  
Or is it on her finger now, yea I thought so  
Does she always get whatever she thinks she needs  
Well she's a girl ain't she**_

Koga, Sesshomaru and Miroku blinked a little while Inuyasha smirked. The others soon grinned when the meaning hit them. Inuyasha sighed a little. "Well, let's see. First of all, I managed to learn from Kagome that you two are 'getting hitched' as she put it.. Knowing Kagome, she was giggling at the time she told me. Now, about the night after the wedding... It would both please and make the girls comfortable if you first allowed them to get used to their own bodies."

Sesshomaru nodded. "To do that, this Sesshomaru suggests that you show her what her body can do, by first kissing them until they relax."

Koga chuckled a little. "Once that happens, they might be still tense, but their necks are a major sweet spot. Especially right along here." He pointed to the column of his neck with both hands.

Miroku blinked. "I should try that with Sango. But these are human females we're talking about, but each woman is different. Both of you will discover what works and what doesn't."

Inuyasha shrugged. "That's true. And once she's relaxed, CAREFULLY enter her.. Otherwise it'll hurt her a lot.. I remember that Kagome had to persuade me at first.. She's strong and even at the time, **she** was soothing **me**. After that, keep going slowly until she says it doesn't hurt anymore."

Koga and Miroku nodded, remembering as did Sesshomaru. Then Koga grinned. "And once that's done, the next few times will be easier... Just don't take her right after taking her virginity."

Inuyasha nodded. "Exactly... They need a nice warm bath and at least a day to recover. How long did it take Sango?"

Miroku faked a hurt man. "My good man, I'd never... Well, Sango was ready within two days after our wedding night. How about Ayame?"

Koga grinned. "Well, since she's a wolf-demon, she only needed a day and a half before she was ready... What of Kagura?"

Sesshomaru looked pleased with himself (nothing new.. lol). "She didn't take long.. One or two soaks in a hot spring and she was ready to go. And your woman, little brother?"

Inuyasha rubbed his hands together as he remembered. "Hard to believe, but Kagome was immediately ready. She said, 'Screw the warm bath, you're all I need to relax.' Took me by surprise."All five stared in shock at that, including Sota and Kohaku. "Well, did that answer any questions?"

_**Is she on your mind**_  
_**Every other thought**_  
_**Is there nothing you wouldn't do for her just because**_  
_**Does she hold your heart**_  
_**In her hands**_  
_**Did she walk into you life**_  
_**And change your plans**_

Sota blinked. "I think so... My sis went to a party in our time for Yuka and she said it was the best party ever.. Yuka got married to Hojo.. So he had a bachelor party, but Kagome told me that she and the other girls decided to spy on them for fun. When I asked what she saw, she just gave a evil grin and scheming look in her eyes and said nothing.."

Inuyasha shuddered. "I hate that look. Makes me think she's planning something... Even now, I'm still not used to the look.."

Miroku stared. "Speaking of looks, have you noticed how Michiko acted towards Lady Kagome when she spoke of her?"

He nodded. "Yeah..."Koga and Sesshomaru tilted their heads in confusion and Inuyasha frowned a little. "Michiko is Kohaku's woman-to-be... I felt a ice cold wind when she said Kagome's name. I think she might be jealous..."

Koga grinned and mock-punched him. "Can't blaime the girl... You're a lady-killer... Figuratively speaking." Miroku and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as Sota and Kohaku smiled.

"Nah... I ain't that good-lookin'."

"Lady Kagome thinks otherwise."

"Yeah, she couldn't take her eyes off of you when this Sesshomaru first met her."

Inuyasha laughed and smiled. "Guess I am a hunk. But you all come close by other means. Miroku, you remember your party?"

Miroku blinked. "Barely... I remember tons of sake and women. If you want, they can take everything off and well, it's a great expierence to have before you get married." Sota and Kohaku's eyes lit up and they rubbed their hands together as they nodded in agreement. "Great! It'll be a repeat of my party! Now, let's head back so I can quickly get the kids back before I wind up outside and without my dick.." He scurried away and the others followed behind, laughing.

**###Back with the girls###**

Kagome grinned as they finished up planning the wedding. "Ok... Time to brag about sizes.. Sango, since you were married first, how big is Miroku's dick when he's about to pound ya?"

Sango chuckled and flushed a little. "He's about six inches long and an inch wide... Kagura?"

"Sesshomaru is about seven inches long, inch and a half wide. Ayame?"

"My Koga is seven and a half inches long, same width as Sesshomaru.. Ok, Kagome, what's with the huge flush and bigger grin?"

_**Does she have her momma's big bright eyes**_  
_**Did you ever think something so small could change your life**_  
_**She can melt your heart with a just a smile can't she**_  
_**She's always gonna be her daddy's little baby**_  
_**She's a girl ain't she**_  
_**She's your girl, She's your girl**_

"Inuyasha is nine inches long and two inches wide! And I manage to be able to fit him in my mouth somehow without choking. Not to mention how gooooood he feels inside me... so hard, yet.. so soft.." Kagome zoned out, descibing every feeling her mate's dick envoked. When she finished, quickly smelt they all were aroused, even Michiko and Rin. "QUICK! To the river!" She called and dove in, followed by everyone else. "Ahhh.. Ccccoooollldddd..." She shivered as they got out and shook themselves dry before walking back to where they left the guys.

When the two groups met up, the guys were still laughing a little and the girls gulped slightly when Miroku returned with the children. Ichiko and Izayoi went right to their dad and Ichiro went to Kagome. "Hey you three.. Did you have fun with Uncle Miroku?" Kagome asked as Sango asked the same of her children.

Ichiko looked to her dad then her mom. "Uncle Miroku left us with Ganny Kaede and another lady named Demiyah. He told us not to tell you, but we would nevwer lie to mama and papa." Izayoi and Ichiro nodded in agreement.

Miroku froze when, trying to sneak away, when Sango spoke. "Miroku..."

He gulped and slowly turned his head, he swore he could actually SEE the flames surrounding his wife and Kagome. "Yeeeeesss?" He saw the guys shake their head and Inuyasha signal 'You're dead' with a finger across his neck.

The two stomped up to him and it was Kagome that exploded first, Inuyasha had the others cover the kids' ears for what was about to come. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING DUMP MY PUPS AND **YOUR** KIDS ONTO KAEDE-SAMA? SHE'S GETTING OLD, YOU BASTARD! IF THAT FUCKING HAPPENS AGAIN, I SWEAR YOU WILL BE SO FAR INTO HELL, YOU WON'T KNOW YOUR WAY BACK!" She turned and stomped back to near Inuyasha to calm herself when she saw Michiko beside him. She mentally shrugged and took over for the girl and bumping her aside.

Sango was the last to explode. "AFTER ALL THESE YEARS WE'VE BEEN FUCKING MARRIED, YOU GODDAMN MOTHER-FUCKING COULDN'T HANDLE WATCHING THE CHILDREN YOU FUCKING WANTED? FUCK THIS! YOU CAN GO STAY WITH YOUR OLD, PERVERTED MOTHER-FUCKING DRUNK MASTER FROM NOW ON! DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK YOU CAN COME BACK TO THE HUT, CAUSE I WILL SLICE OFF YOUR COCK AND FEED IT TO YOU ALONG WITH YOUR TESTICALS WHILE I CHOP YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES! YOU LYING, MOTHER-FUCKING, WORTHLESS SON-OF-A-BITCH! BASTARD!" She growled and went to the hut, the kids laughing and following after her like nothing happened.

Miroku stood frozen as the girls all went into the hut, with the triplets in tow. He swallowed and walked away, stopping to look at those he though of as friends. "She's right... I am worthless. Guess it wasn't meant to be. She deserves better than me. I'll pray she'll find true happiness and will have many more children. Kami knows I've been a terrible father... A worse husband and friend... See ya.." He gave a weak grin and returned to walking away.

**###Five months later###**

Kagome and Sango had fit Michiko and Rin into their wedding kimonos, with Kagome balancing her two month old daughter Yumiko on her tail. Ichiko and Izayoi helped Shizuka and Kamiko into their flowergirl kimonos as Sango and Kagome were already in their kimonos. "You two look gorgious." Kagome said as Yumiko gurgled. "Yumiko agrees. What do you girls think?"

Ichiko smiled. "Pretty! You two look like princesses!" Her sister nodded in agreement. The triplets had their third birthday a month ago, a month after their newest sister was born. Sango asked the same of her girls and got the same answer, causing all four to burst out laughing.

Michiko smiled as did Rin, Michiko speaking. "I'm truely sorry about being harsh to you, Kagome.. I guess I tried to get Inu-sama's attention. I was a real nasty lady to you."

Kagome shrugged and giggled. "Believe me, Michiko, you have no idea what I went through with Kikyou." She had told Michiko about Kikyou a month into her pregnancy with Yumiko. "Now.. You two stay here... We'll let Koga and Sesshomaru know that you're ready. Let's go girls." As she was almost to the door, Rin said her name. "Yes?" She shifted Yumiko to her left side and balanced the baby on her hip.

"I'm scared.."

Kagome smiled softly. "Don't worry.. Just look at Sota.. That's all I did when Inuyasha and I got married. It goes by fast.. Believe me.. So get ready for it to be night before you know it.." She winked and left to giggles as the guys looked at her, Sango and the little girls. Noticing Inuyasha's kimono was a little crooked, she used her free hand to fix it. "There.. Now you don't look like a hobo." She giggled when Yumiko cooed with her thumb in her mouth. Yumiko was a miniture Inuyasha, from her stubborness to the temper fits she throws when she's not fed. The face structure was the only thing Kagome said she got from her, but Inuyasha argued that Yumiko got her mother's beauty too, which caused her to blush.

"I was going for the hobo look anyhow, love. Cause I knew you'd fix it to be perfect." Inuyasha said, chuckling.

"Oh! Koga! Sesshomaru! The ladies are ready!" She called to the two demons as she lead the children and her mate to their seats in the front row.

Before putting this together, she had fed Yumiko to ensure there wouldn't be a fuss during the weddings. They planned a double wedding, so that the two couples could start on their families. She and Inuyasha had allowed Sota to take Rin to the cave that Inuyasha took her to many times. Sango, on the other hand, gave Kohaku and Miichiko their own vacation to a spa she and Kagome once went to for a girl's day. The crowd turned to see Sango's girls spread the flowers in front of the brides before standing as Michiko was the first to walk down the isle, her arm resting on Koga's forearm. Koga gave Kohaku her hand and went to sit down next to Ayame and their one year-old son, Taro. Rin was brought down by Sesshomaru, whom Kagome thought it was fitting that he give his ward away and give her to Sota. The wedding was performed by Kaede, who wanted to do one more wedding while she was able to move and it seemed to go by fast, Rin was now the new Mrs. Higurashi and Michiko was Mrs. Kohaku.

When Kagome and Inuyasha finally arrived home, the triplets went straight to bed as Inuyasha put Yumiko in her crib beside their bed. He looked and didn't see his wife, so he headed out to the entrance to their hut, seeing her holding a message. "What's that?" He asked.

Kagome frowned. "It's a letter from Miroku... Apparently Mastin Mushin died six month ago. Now he can't even get around to cleaning the shrine Mushin left him. And Hatchi has a female raccoon demon as a mate, so Miroku's lonely... I feel bad about exploading on him five months ago. I sent a apology to him and this is the reply to that.." She blinked against tears. "He starts out by saying he forgives me for yelling and that he should have just watched the kids as we asked. That's not all.." She opened the letter and a object fell out. "He told me to give his ring to Sango for her to do whatever she wants with it.. The closing part is what makes me start to tear up... He says that 'He still loved her through it all' and he would always hold her dear to his heart. He wants me to tell her that he's... sorry he.. wasn't the husband... she wanted or deserved.. And.. that he prays.. she finds someone... she can truely love..." Her voice began to break and he pulled her into his arms.

"Shhhh.. It's okay. He forgave you and Sango.. And with your heart, that's all you wanted, to know he forgave you for being an angry mother. Tomorrow, I'll take all the kids to the Tree and tell them a story while you talk to Sango and bring the letter and ring with you.. Ok?" He asked, stroking her hair and face. When she nodded, he picked her up and headed into their room for the night.

**Well. I broke down a few times when I was typing Miroku leaving and the letter Kagome gets. I will add the next chapter tomorrow, since it's 12:11am on Saturday the 19th... I wanna see the new Twilight movie, so.. yeah.. Night and keep reviewing!**


	3. Forgiveness?

**For those that wondered what happened to Miroku, I dedicated this chapter to him. I do not own 'He Stopped Loving Her Today' by George Jones.**

**Chapter 3: Forgiveness?**

**Five months later (Miroku's viewpoint)**

Miroku looked at the entrance to the shrine for the eighth time in months. In his hand was Kagome's letter he received five months ago. At least he had some happiness from her news.

_Dear Miroku-sama,_

_I'm so sorry for everything I said. I had no idea how much you wanted to help Inuyasha talk to Sota and Kohaku (he told me a week after I yelled at you). I hope you can forgive me and I pray you are well. You're the first I've told, but I'm expecting another pup. I'm hoping it's a girl and that I could use parts of your name for her. I was planning Yumiko and believe me, Inuyasha hasn't found out yet. As for everything else, Kohaku and Michiko have hit it off and are getting exited for the wedding in a month. Same for Sota and Rin-chan. I told Michiko about how much I had to deal with when Kikyou was around and I told her that it would take a lot more to hurt me now. And I haven't seen Sango-chan so.. Empty.. I believe she regrets yelling at you like I do, but she's a proud woman, you and I know that. Hope all is well._

_Kagome, Inuyasha, Ichiko, Ichiro, Izayoi and baby number four._

Little did Kagome know that nothing was well, the month he got kicked out of Sango's hut, life and heart, Master Mushin died when he arrived. Hatchi found a mate and rarely visited and he was more alone than when he first met his friends and the woman he thought would be his wife, mother of his children and the other part of his soul. Now he had nothing, no woman to love him, no children to fill his life with laughter.. Just because he wanted to help with Kohaku and Sota, he lost all of it. But, he still loved Sango, despite the fact she may not love him anymore. He forgave Kagome for yelling.. He should have told them he wanted to help, since Rin and Michiko are human women and that the other guys were a half-demon and two full-demons.

_**He said I'll love you 'til I die**_  
_**She told him you'll forget in time**_  
_**As the years went slowly by **_  
_**She still preyed upon his mind**_

He sent a reply a week ago, explaining his situation and letting his friend know he forgave her. The hardest part was sending his ring with it, telling Kagome that Sango can do whatever she wants with it and having to tell her to tell Sango that he was sorry he was not the man she wanted as a husband and that he prayed she'd find someone that deserved her. He certainly didn't deserve her and had to let go, but he found he couldn't. Nothing would ever replace her in his life. By now, his beautiful twin girls would be three and his little boy would be just going on one. He wondered how they were dealing and if they missed him.

Sighing, Miroku was about to go drink his four daily jugs of sake when he caught a familiar shade of red walking up. He tried to put on a smile and managed it, despite his broken heart and shattered soul. "Hello Inuyasha.." He said.

Inuyasha shrugged a little. "I had orders from Kagome to come and check up on you. She wanted to know if you were okay and sent me, since she had Yumiko and the triplets to watch over. She said the 'mi' part was for you. That and when she got the response, she broke down and felt really bad. Sorry bout the old drunk. I know he was the only thing you had to a father." Inuyasha took a seat next to his friend.

_**He kept her picture on his wall**_  
_**Went half-crazy now and then **_  
_**He still loved her through it all**_  
_**Hoping she'd come back again**_

"Yeah.. But I accepted that he couldn't be around forever, even if he was a drunk. Plus, with Hatchi having his own family, it's like I am a kid again, no family, no one around to have a good talk to.. I've decided to just try to move on and go back to being a travelling monk. I have no other choice. Sango doesn't want to see my face again, I can't see the twins and my son." He said, giving a weak smile. "I just wish I could go back and be a better person to her. But time moves on and the mistakes can't be erased. Someday, Sango will have the man she wants, have children that will be just like her. She already forgot me, so that's in her favor."

"What about you? What'll you do if the travelling part isn't enough? Wouldn't you want to have little pups running around here? Sure, you ain't the holiest person, but you need some sort of happiness too." Inuyasha asked.

Miroku blinked and sighed before shaking his head. "I don't think any woman can replace Sango.. She is everything a man like me feels they don't deserve.. And I didn't. How are her kids?" He couldn't force himself to say his, since Sango now had the kids to herself.

_**Kept some letters by his bed**_  
_**Dated 1962**_  
_**He had underlined in red**_  
_**Every single I love you**_

"They ask Kagome and me about you all the time. I say they miss you. The morning after what happened, they woke up crying, according to Kagome." Inuyasha said, patting Miroku's shoulder like the monk did a lot to him. "Kohaku told me he wanted you there, but he didn't want to bring it up with Sango. Kohaku thinks highly of you and told me and Kagome that Sango overreacted."

"He said that about his sister?" Miroku was wondering why he couldn't say Sango's name anymore.

Inuyasha nodded as his eyebrow twitched. "Ok! You're coming with me! You ain't the Miroku I know. That Miroku never ran away with his tail between his legs!" He grabbed his collar and headed back to the village. After a long trip, he caught his mate's figure. "Look who I had to drag away from the sake." He jibed slightly, dropping Miroku onto the ground and taking Yumiko from his mate.

Kagome smiled and shook her head a little. "I send you to talk to him and you drag him back? Nice. I should've sent ya earlier." She said, helping Miroku up. "Nice to see ya again, Miroku-sama. Right now, Sota, Rin, Kohaku and Michiko are on their honeymoons, so they'll be back I believe next week. And I have the duty to keep an eye on Raiden, Shizuka, Kamiko, Ichiro, Ichiko and Izayoi.. Not to mention Yumiko. I haven't fed her yet, mister, so that's why I was holding her." She scolded her mate lightly as the other six kids came up. "Raiden, Shizuka, Kamiko, your dad's here."

Shizuka and Kamiko brightened as did their one year-old brother when they saw their dad. "Papa!" Kamiko said, throwing herself into his arms as her sister walked up.

_**I went to see him just today **_  
_**Oh but I didn't see no tears**_  
_**All dressed up to go away**_  
_**First time I'd seen him smile in years**_

Miroku managed to catch her without falling to the ground and still have a free arm for when Shizuka walked into them with Raiden. "Hi girls and my little man." He said as they kept smiling until Raiden signaled to his sisters that their mother was coming. When the girls froze, Miroku blinked. "What?" He asked.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked behind her and gulped. "Hi Sango-chan." She motioned for the herd to follow her and nearly laughed when all bolted towards the village. Taking Yumiko and her mate's hand, she took her leave to let those two hopefully work things out.

Miroku dusted himself off a little to keep his mind busy. "Hi." He said cautiously as he prepared for the final verdict. Sango nodded in response, causing him to think that was a dismissal. "Well.. I guess Inuyasha dragged me here was for nothing... Before I completely vanish, I have to say I'm sorry I wasn't the one you wanted or a husband you deserve. I know you won't want me to, but I will pray you will find a man that is everything I wasn't.. I take it Kagome-sama didn't tell you.."

_**(Chorus)**_  
_**He stopped loving her today**_  
_**They placed a wreath upon his door**_  
_**And soon they'll carry him away**_  
_**He stopped loving her today**_

Sango tilted her head. "Tell me what?"

Miroku flinched at the ice in her voice. "Master Mushin died a month before what happened. Hatchi has a mate so he never visits. Well, I'll be going now." He turned and walked away just as Kagome walked up to stand beside Sango.

Kagome looked at the slumped shoulders of her friend as he disappeared into the forest. "Ok, Sango. What the fuck is up with you? You whine and cry that Miroku-sama never came back. And when he finally returned, you let him walk away? I've had it. I have my own family to take care of and I don't believe your whining, crying and complaining is good for my pups. Next time you come to my hut wanting a shoulder to cry on, I'll turn you out. You have acted like a fucking child. Miroku-sama said he loved you still and he forgave you for throwing him out while you sit as cold as Kikyou was to me, as emotionless as her and a worse person like her." Kagome threw her hands up and stormed back to explain to her kids and mate that they will let Sango drown in her own bitterness.

When Kagome came back, Inuyasha sensed she had finally gave Sango a piece of her mind and it wasn't a good thing. Then she explained that she saw Miroku's shoulders slumped in defeat and that Sango had stood as frozen as Kikyou when Kagome first met her. He couldn't blame her, either. Every morning, after a long night of both feeding Yumiko and making love, Kagome was woken up multiple times by Sango's light knocks. He knew his mate's energy had depleted a lot since giving birth then dealing with Sango's drama. Wrapping his right arm around her waist, he allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. "You alright?" He asked.

She shrugged a little. "I don't know if I will ever be... I guess my exhaustion of being woke up early in the morning by her finally caught up and I grew sick of it. To be honest, it felt good to yell at her." She played with Yumiko's finger while she said that as the triplets hugged her legs.

Inuyasha nodded and looked over his mate's shoulder. "Well, Miroku's coming. I hope he'll be alright. The monk got a bad deal now." He walked around and put his arm around Miroku's shoulder. "You should stay here."

Kagome smiled at how open he was now to his best friend as she ushered the children in, being followed by Miroku and her mate. "I bet you're hungry, Miroku-sama. I was in th-." She froze when she saw who was at the door.

Inuyasha turned and stared. "Sango.."

Sango looked at her feet. "I'm soo sorry. I have no idea what came over me.. Honestly. I remember only feeling angry and then.. Nothing. Shippo managed to make the demon cicada vanish and he explained everything." She looked up, tears threatening her eyes. She looked at Kagome and Kagome smiled softly and nodded, accepting her apology. Then she looked at Miroku, who was looking directly at her.

He stood up and walked out, brushing past Sango, murmuring something that made her face light up as she quickly followed him.

Inuyasha and Kagome both were grinning when their eyes met. Looks like things were going to be fine.

**Well, finally got around to working on this chapter. So, Sango was possessed? o-o That would explain a lot. Well, got more to work on, don't worry..**

**~Kagome-H.**


	4. Story time for the pups!

**Well, here's chapter four! I have finally decided what the remaining chapters will be... But, I may not be able to update a lot anymore due to all the homework I'm getting in college now. XD Silly people/teachers.**

**A/N: I only own my ideas and the children's names. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi... = (**

**A/N 2: Sorry for the time jumps, it just sets things up better. =I**

**Chapter 4: Story time for the pups!**

**~~Two years later~~**

Now that Ichiro, Ichiko, Izayoi and Yumiko were older, Inuyasha felt like he had to explain his past to his pups. At first, he was unsure of how they would react but Kagome reassured him that they would always love him, just like she does. Even though Yumiko was only two, she would understand once Kagome retold the story later on. He gathered the oldest in the main area of their hut while Kagome held Yumiko and the new twins, Tomomi and Ayako. The pups sensed it was something big that their father was going to tell them, for they were looking on in anticipation. He saw Kagome give a nod of support out of the corner of his eye.

"Now, what I'm about to say may surprise you. But, I think you're old enough to hear it..." He saw them nod and heard the twins sound as if they were telling the other to be quiet. "Well, over 50 years ago, I met another woman named Kikyou. At first, I thought I could trust her to want me as I am, but I was mistaken. She only wanted me human. When I learned that, I was ticked… Here I thought I belonged, but it wasn't until your mother came around did I fully understand where I belonged. I was pinned to that big tree you guy like for 50 years because an evil half-demon named Naraku made me and Kikyou 'betray' each other." He saw them all tilt their heads, urging him on. "Well, it wasn't until a few years back, before you kids were even thought of, that we finally destroyed Naraku, and cleansing the Shikon Jewel that he had. After that, your mother was trapped where she came from for three years. I was able to visit without her knowing for those three years." He saw Kagome smile and shake her head in disbelief. "If it weren't for your mother, I'd probably not even have you kids around."

There was a pause before Ichiro spoke. "That sounded bad! But, you did it, Papa! I'm glad I wanna be like you! You are awesome!" He grinned and pumped his fists in happiness.

Ichiko nodded. "Yeah! It wasn't your fault, Papa. That Naraku was a bad man. There was no way you could've done anything to stop it! Mama told me that it was something called 'Fate' that did that." She lit up with her mother's famous smile.

Izayoi was thinking still. "Is that how you met Mama? Cool! And that Kikyou-lady is odd. Why would anyone wanna change my Papa? I'm glad it didn't happen, otherwise I would kick that lady." Like Ichiko, she also had her mother's smile along with her temper.

Kagome smirked at him as if saying, 'See? Told you.' while keeping the twins happy. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the chatter of his pups about how cool he was and whatnot was rising in excitement. Kagome nodded and spoke up. "Ok, calm down. We get it. You're not bothered by the facts." She giggled when they returned to prove her statement with more chatter. She got up and stood by the door. "Ok, let's go see Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku. Maybe they wanna play." She moved aside as Ichiro went outside, followed by Yumiko. Ichiko and Izayoi held their arms out, wanting their sisters. Kagome smiled and gave Izayoi Tomomi and Ichiko Ayako, smiling as they walked carefully to join their siblings.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to give a small eep. "I hate to say this, but you were right. You didn't have to smirk at me." He chuckled and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. "Ya think they'll notice if we don't show up?"

Kagome tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder. "Maybe... I'm sure the kids will... Not so much Miroku and them. Still, we should be there in case a riot erupts again..." She murmured as his right hand crept into her kimono and lightly rubbed her nipple into attention. Against her back, she could feel that hardness rubbing against her. She gasped slightly when his left hand managed to slip under her obi and skirt to where she yearned for him. She smirked a little. "We are acting like we did when we mated... Not that... It's a baaaaad thiing." She hissed the last part when his finger found her clit and rubbed it slowly.

Inuyasha smirked at her hiss before slowly pulling his hands out of their comfort zones, halting when her hands grasped his wrists. "I thought you said we should go..." He taunted against her neck. Her shudders vibrated his body.

**~~Lemon (Do not read if under 18!)~~**

Kagome smiled before taking his hands, spinning around and walking them towards the nearby bed of furs that served as a futon for guests. She grinned at his surprised face before he tumbled down, bringing her with him. "The keyword was 'should', my dear. I believe I told you many times not to tease me and that there would be dire consequences." She purred as she released his hands to work on his hakama tie, brushing against his hard erection that seemed close to bursting. Changing directions, she pulled his kimono and kisode out of his pants and allowing him to take it off while she returned to undoing his pants.

Inuyasha growled and arched against the back of his mate's hands. He did remember her threat if he teased her too much. Only now she seemed dead serious about that threat. His demon side growled with interest at her daring and how it burned up with anticipation with each movement. He managed to grin and find his voice. "I wanted to see if you held onto that, _koi_." He smirked before she managed to nearly tear his pants off him. For once, he was glad the Cloth of the Fire Rat was nontearable. Otherwise, he'd be without pants half the time.

Kagome sent an Inu-like smirk his way before popping his erection into her mouth, purring at the warmth of him and how hard he was. She heard him inhale through his teeth as her right hand went to cup his balls, rolling them around. Before he could even mention anything, Kagome popped him out of her mouth, stroking him until he groaned and nearly came, but she quickly took off at least her top just as he did, his cum shooting into her mouth with parts landing on her chest and the tip of her chin. "Mm..." She purred in delight, distracted by the taste and feel of him on her. Suddenly, Kagome felt herself being rolled to the left, towards the wall just as her mate's warm body covered hers, his mouth sucking on her neck as he rubbed lightly against her wet clit and pussy. She murred and arched towards him, needing him.

Inuyasha grinned as he sank into her willing body, causing both to moan at the motion. Her legs wrapped around his ass as her arms clung to his shoulders as he began thrusting in and out, picking up the pace with each moan they emitted. Reaching down, he barely went to her stomach before she practically shoved his hand where they met, keeping her own on top of his while she arched against the thrusts, moaning his name in the way that always sent shudders of pleasure down his spine. As he began rubbing, she arched one final time, nearly screaming his name if he hadn't covered her mouth in a kiss. Shuddering, he thrust into her once more, his cock swelling inside her as his seed shot into her womb, knowing she would again be having his child.

**~~End of Lemon~~**

Kagome smiled and shut her eyes, breathing fast to try and catch her breath while hugging her exhausted mate to her chest. She stayed with him when he rolled to his back. She helped him move the blanket up before snuggling into his chest, her right hand resting under his left on his chest. "I believe we should really get up, but I don't wanna. I've gone numb again." She giggled breathlessly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smiled. "That's what ya get for rushing me. Though, I wouldn't mind carrying you." He chuckled and nuzzled her hair. Stretching, he rolled to reach for their clothes and dressed his mate first before dressing himself. When he finished, he grinned and picked her up bridal style, heading out. "Just let me know when ya can feel again."

Kagome nodded and hid a smile in his chest. Truth was, she could feel and walk, but she wanted to be carried by him without telling. "Guess I learned to wait now. I couldn't help it. You started it." She giggled.

Inuyasha nodded and grinned. "Yeah. I did that to test how long you could resist." He answered, knowing that she could feel by how she nodded and giggled. "I got the answer. And I could've always carried you, ya know. Didn't need to go numb on my account." He chuckled when she gasped and leaned back to look at him.

"How'd you know?" She asked, confused and flabbergasted that he knew, yet she was glad he knew.

"Last time you went numb, you couldn't even nod, let alone giggle." He explained, remembering her after all the times he took her when he returned to take her back here. Since then, her body had gotten used to his speed.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I wasn't lying that time. I was tingling all over. But, you're right. I couldn't do much except sleep." She added as she saw Miroku grin in his knowing smirk, causing her to blush and have Inuyasha put her down as she went to talk to Sango and watch over the kids.

"I saw that grin, monk. You're lucky Sango needs ya around, otherwise I'd make sure you wouldn't have pups." Inuyasha joked.

"Can't blame me, my friend. The last time I saw Lady Kagome turn that red was when she was really angry. So I figured out you guys took my advice. So, how'd the kids take it?" He asked, wisely changing the subject.

"Better than I thought. They all wouldn't change me, either. Izayoi would've kicked Kikyou, Ichiko knew it wasn't my fault and Ichiro wants to be just like me, only not like I was." Inuyasha explained, still stunned that his kids accepted him, even knowing about his past. "Kagome was right, though. They will always look up at me."

Miroku nodded as they went to their women. "Even I told you that, my friend." He grinned and elbowed him before picking his son up, preventing Inuyasha from returning the favor.

"Yeah, monk, sure ya did. Just like you told me that I wouldn't wind up ten feet in the ground unconcious from going to see Kikyou. It was at least twenty feet if I remember right." He thought.

Kagome blinked. "Really? I swore it was twenty two. Well, it was over twenty feet." She nodded before grinning at Miroku. "Unlike you, who I am surprised you haven't suffered a concussion from every bump and slap you got." She giggled.

Miroku chuckled. "So am I. Though maybe I'm thickheaded like Inuyasha."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and giggled before Sango finally blushed when they faced the other way. "Whatever you say, dear. Whatever you say." Sango said, her voice cracking from hidden laughter, as Kagome hid her own smile with a hand.

Inuyasha finally caught what Miroku said and muttered into his ear. "How would you know that?" He whispered.

Miroku's eyes widened. "I meant stubborn.. Guess I've been deprived." He muttered back.

Inuyasha grinned. "Why not drop the kids off with us? I'm sure Izayoi and the others would love it. Besides. Everyone need a lay." He chuckled at Kagome's look.

"What're you two mumbling about back there?" She asked, getting Sango to notice, too.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha. "Now what? You knew we never get away with things."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I was just suggesting that we watch their kids for awhile, since they do it for us every now and then." He said, crossing his arms in his normal fashion before realizing something. "Say. Don't they sleep like rocks?" He asked, indicating Miroku and Sango's kids.

Sango flushed slightly as she nodded. "Yes. But, what does that have to do with.." She paused when Kagome explained to her their idea. At that, she turned beet red and smiled a little. "I see."

**Okay. Little long, but I've been busy. ^_^ Thanks for reading.**

**~Kagomee-H.**


	5. A Protective Father

**Well, here's chapter five! Sorry 'bout the late updating and stuff, but school calls me sometimes. Whooot. Ok.**

**A/N: I only own my ideas and the children's names. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi... ={**

**A/N 2: I will try not to timeskip. ={**

**A/N 3: I don't own 'My Little Girl'. Tim McGraw does.**

**Chapter 5: A Protective Father.**

"But, Papa. Me and Takahiro were just gonna go play with Akemi and her sister Natsumi." Pouted Ichiko, who was now a proud and stubborn five year old, even if she acted like a fourteen year old at some points. She was becoming more like her father at her age, never taking a 'no' for an answer.

Inuyasha shook his head again. "You know your mother wouldn't let you, and I won't either. Takahiro's not a good kid, I know it." And he did.

Takahiro was the long-lost son of Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven that Inuyasha killed a few years back. As such, he did show Kagome and Sango respect, but the instant he and Miroku showed up, he started behaving rudely. That was one thing Inuyasha did not want his kids around, especially Ichiko and Izayoi, because they were influenced better than Ichiro.

Ichiko's violet-brown eyes flared, something that she inherited from her mother, her temper. "That's unfair. Ichiro can play with Takahiro. And even Akari and Akina are allowed to play with him, and they're older than us." She argued as well as her mother, too.

"That's not the point. Don't you see what happens when me and Uncle Miroku come back? How rude he is?" After arguing with Kagome so many years, Inuyasha has gotten used to the flares his daughter gives out.

Ichiko paused and tilted her head. "He's rude? Really? Me and Brother never notice and neither does Sister." She stated, blinking slightly. "Mama did mention it, but I never really seen it."

_**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go**_  
_**Gonna tell you how much I love you**_  
_**Though you think you already know**_ _**I remember  
I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink **__**so soft and warm**_  
_**You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born**_

"Your father's right, dear. Takahiro's not a good person to be around." Came her mother's voice as she walked up, carrying little Ayako and Tomomi as Ichiro held Yumiko's hand, like a good brother would.

"Mama! How's Auntie?" Ichiko asked, nearly bouncing out of her father's lap in excitement.

Kagome giggled. "Calm down. Auntie Sango's resting now. You have another boy cousin, named Ryoichi." She explained, smiling as Ayako squealed and made grabby hands at Ichiko. "Yes, that's your big sister. You wanna go to her?" She asked.

"Ba..!" Ayako cried slightly as Ichiko walked up and took her baby sister, leaving Tomomi in her mother's arms, sucking her thumb and watching her father.

**_You beautiful baby from the outside in_**  
**_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_**  
**_Go on, take on this whole world_**  
**_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_**

"Was that a 'yes', Mama?" Ichiro asked, surprised. "She never said that at Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku's." Ichiro was a vigilant brother, too, always watching out for his sisters, being the only brother. That fact didn't bother him as it would have.

Kagome blinked. "I believe so. Ayako, you are smart, aren't you?" She asked, bending to smile at her daughter.

"Ba!" Was the reply.

_**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone**_  
_**Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown**_  
_**Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door**_  
_**As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"**_

"Yumiko, wanna take Tamomi inside?" She asked, getting a shy nod. "Ichiro will make sure you're doing it right. Be sure to lay those two down carefully, though." She reminded them at their backs. "Ichiro was right. Ayako never said 'ba' at Sango and Miroku's. Even with Akari and Akina trying to get her to talk. They only succeeded with Miyatsu. He said 'Gaba', which was really close to papa." She smiled.

Inuyasha got up and chuckled. "Ayako must get that from you." He teased. "Just like Ichiko has your temper and glares."

Kagome pretended to glare. "Oh? And that's my fault, is it?" She asked.

He pulled her into his arms. "Nope. That's a good thing. It means she'll take no bullshit from anyone, even Ichiro when they get older."

_**Your beautiful baby from the outside in**_  
_**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again**_  
_**Go on, take on this whole world**_  
_**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**_

She laughed lightly. "Yeah. That is a good thing. Oh! I was supposed to tell ya that Sota and Michiko had a baby boy, Shinobu. So I actually have a nephew. Geez. Never thought I'd say that." She grinned.

Inuyasha chuckled. "He's not a little runt anymore. Strange that he's still the same kid that was trying to help me fix that damned bike of yours." He said, remembering the little kid that had somehow managed to keep him from bolting back.

Kagome shook her head. "It worked well enough before we started going up mountains. Then I gave up trying that." She tilted her head slightly. "So, other than her little flare, she was good?"

Inuyasha nodded. "She was. Even went with to see Kaede-baba. The old crone still sees you in her, even if she's only five." He still wondered what could've happened if he had never gone over to her side that day, five years ago. Maybe he would've been alone, without his children, without his Kagome. He has never been more glad to actually go to her time, even if it was to get her.

_**Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand**_  
_**But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half**_  
_**That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man**_  
_**I know he'll say that he's in love**_  
_**But between you and me**_  
_**He won't be good enough**_

Smiling, Kagome cuddled into her mate's chest, happy to be in his arms after a hectic day of delivering both Michiko's and Sango's boys. That and she had to take care of a little demon near the shrine, reinforcing the barrier there. "Forgot to mention there was a tiny demon that was near the shrine. Nothing serious. Found out the barrier there went down, so I had to reinforce it." She said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes a little. "How could ya forget that part?" He asked, chuckling.

She pretended to be angry, a tiny smile showing she wasn't serious. "Well, I delivered two kids, that's why. I was close to yanking my hair out at the stress." She said, testing his answer to that.

He knew she wasn't serious, so he grinned. "Well, that wouldn't have made a difference to me. You're still my hotheaded Kagome, even if you went bald." He nipped her neck slightly, mentally smiling at her shiver. With the twins still hanging around their mother, something that only Izayoi did at first, they were glad for even moments like this.

_**Your beautiful baby from the outside in**_  
_**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again**_  
_**Go on, take on this whole world**_  
_**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**_

Izayoi poked her head out. "Mama, Ayako is crying. She must be hungry." She informed them as she skipped out to them and smiled. Izayoi was still the quietest sibling, only informing her parents about when the others were hurt or hungry. Kagome giggled slightly and went in to hopefully help calm down the whining kids, leaving her mate alone with his thoughts.

All three five year olds had a personality by now, with Ichiko being a littler version of Inuyasha, Izayoi being like Kagome and Ichiro a mixture of the two. The younger kids were showing to be half Kagome and half Inuyasha in their personalities.

_Maybe, just maybe, they will be able to know that we're still going to be there for them. Something I grew up without. Keh, they're our pups, course they'll know that. _He knew that was true. The pups would always be able to come home. He grinned and followed his Kagome into the hut, nearly getting bowled over by Ichiko and Ichiro. "Whoa! What's the rush?"He joked, grabbing both by their collars.

Ichiro was red-faced. "Ichiko took my turn helping Mama with the food." He whined a little.

"You helped yesterday! I was my turn!" Ichiko repied.

Izayoi shook her head. "Sorry Papa. They both know it was Ayako's turn, even if she's still a baby." She explained matter-of-factly. She turned to her mother. "Right, Mama?"

Kagome chuckled a little bit. "Yes. Ayako is the one who gets to help me. Remeber what I talked about, Ichiro?" She frowned a little now, tilting her hip and holding Ayako.

Ichiro frowned as well. "Yes, Mama. I know." When his dad put him and Ichiko down, he hugged his sister. "Sorry Ichiko."

Ayako looked away from her entertaining mother to squeal at her father, wiggling to signal she wanted her dad now that she helped her mom. "Da!" She pouted.

Kagome smiled and went over to her mate. "Alright, Ayako. You can go to daddy while I go finish up." She headed back to the kitchen, pausing. "Make sure to wash their hands."

Inuyasha shook his head and lead the group out to the stream, making sure they washed their hands. He knew life was perfect now, even with a few fights between siblings.

**The En- Oops, not a fairytale. XD Sorry, I'm also working away on chapter six! Just you all wait! ~Kagomee-H.**


	6. A Needed Break

**Well, here's chapter six! Sorry 'bout the late updating and stuff, but school calls me sometimes. Whooot. Ok.**

**A/N: I only own my ideas and the children's names. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi... ={**

**A/N 2: I will try not to timeskip. ={**

**Chapter 6: A Needed Break**

Four months after the spat with Ichiko, Kagome had been nearly absent from the hut, coming in late, exhausted, leaving before the kids were up. According to Sango, she's been getting summoned from all corners of Musashi. Sango would know, he thought. She was Kagome's 'bodyguard' and went with for protection. The exorcisms were costly for some people, and, due to Kagome's kind heart, it was whatever they could afford.

Inuyasha had complained to Miroku one day, having the twins with their siblings outside. "I know Kagome's powers are awake now, but really, does EVERY place in Musashi have to have a 'demon'?" He asked, his temper boiling. "She comes home late, completely exhausted, and then leaves before the kids wake up."

Miroku sighed. "I feel you. Since you wanted Sango to protect her, I've felt the same thing…Oh! Sota-san!" He said as Kagome's younger brother walked up.

"Hey Miroku-san, Inu-sama… Where's my sister?" He asked, blinking.

Poor kid had his own family started and he wanted nothing more than to sit and talk to his sister. "She's off doing more exorcisms." Inuyasha answered, frowning.

Sota sighed. "Well, Michiko wanted to talk to her…"

Miroku frowned as the three headed off to go exterminate demons nearby, something they all could do with their eyes closed. He hoped his friend's wife would finally be home for once when they get back.

Kagome, on the other hand, was bored. She really hated being a priestess with as much spiritual energy as she had now. All she wanted was to stay home and have a less active day, but unable to turn down others. A yawn escaped her mouth before she could stop it, Sango noticing. "I truly am sorry. I haven't slept much.. You did need a good exorcism." Kagome said, apologizing to an elderly woman. "Oh, thank Kami for ye, Lady Kagome." was the most common reply to every time she said that, along with promises to never call upon her again, only to hold to that nearly a week. If it weren't for Sango, she would have never gotten to each place by walking. After another exorcism, she and Sango were shocked to see they could actually go home.

"This is well-deseved.." Sango sighed, smiling weakly.

Kagome nodded, feeling pleased that she would finally be able to spend time with her kids and mate. "I can't wait. I hope the kids weren't too much for Riori-sama."

Riori was a young girl, around 20 that had watched a few children in the village before. When Kagome first left, she was willing to watch all the kids, including Sango's kids. She even held her own against Miroku.

Sango nodded. "Yeah. I think what we need, however, is a little alone time with our men… Just to know we were missed." She laughed at that. "Knowing Inuyasha, you were missed. Miroku will have to miss me too.."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Miroku-sama will miss you. If not, well, you'll make him." She paused a little, doing a mental check. "I believe the last time we actually had a fuck was… before Ayako was born, well over two years now." When she said that aloud, she noticed how long that was, since Ayako was two and a half now. _That means.. I'll be waiting awhile.. Since he'll be wanting to drive me crazy.. We both have needs.. His is making me wait painfully for him._ She giggled a little as she and Sango both caught two hooded people watching them, Kagome unable to place the scents. "Those two watching us... I don't know the scents, but they can't be too harmful." She giggled.

Sango nodded as they linked arms and headed towards the village. "That's true." She stated as they saw their other halves near the edge of the the village and grinned at her best friend. "Besides, I know it'll be out of your mind soon."

Kagome flushed and laughed, knowing that was true, as her ears twitched and shoved Sango aside just as two cloaked figures nearly made them hit the ground. "Nice try, whoever you two are. I am keeping tabs on you." She said as they walked the rest of the way to the guys.

Miroku was facing that way and blinked. "I do believe that there are to people that may wanna get to Lady Kagome and Sango.. Nearly had to clean a little wounds." He shrugged and pointed. "Whoever those two were found out not to mess with Kagome."

Inuyasha grinned and turned around. "No one can mess with her, let alone try to attack her. Especially after what Sango's been teachin her." He elbowed Miroku slightly as the girls reached them. "Looked like you had follower, love."

Kagome giggled. "Yeah.. Personally, ones I never wanna get to know. I have been noticing them around a lot whenever you guys aren't around.. It's kinda wierd." She smiled a little before she and Sango turned away, figuring the guys would follow.

Miroku looked at the sky before blinking. "That's odd. They must of got done early..." He commented, seeing that Inuyasha was gone. "Well, I can bet that Lady Kagome will be with child pretty soon again." He muttered, following after Sango.

**###Lemon (Do not read if under 18)###**

Kagome was about half-way to the cave when she was spun around and found herself staring at her mate from against a tree, causing her to giggle softly and toy with his sleeves. "I bet I know what you're wondering..." She mumbled a little as his right hand found it's way between her legs, causing her to whimper a little and spread her legs. A shudder passed through her body.

Inuyasha chuckled slightly at her whimper as he grinned and lifted her to run to the cave. "Do you now? What do you think I'm wondering?" He teased her and leaned her against the wall. When he saw her eyes light up and become hooded, he knew she was nearly out of her mind.

Another shudder passed through her as she barely managed to remember what she said before. "You're... wondering.. Ooh... why I'm.. Mmmm.. home early... Ahhh, right there... Got done... earlier than... Yesssssss... planned..." She gasped out, unable to help the moans from breaking into the sentence. Seeing his grin, she gave in and pulled him to her mouth as he continued to massage her clit, a few muffled curses escaped her. Her hands went to his cock, diving in and matching the tempo he was setting.

When she couldn't help the wanton words, he smirked before returning her kiss with a passion and growled when she got a hold on his cock, sending all blood rushing to it and leaving him light-headed a little. As he was about to pull away and bring her to the mat, she gave up her prize and lept up and kept on kissing him, not that he minded. The strength she showed, however, was enough to make **him** lay down or else trip in her assault on his senses. He broke the kiss to stare up at her, his hands massaging her hips.

Kagome smiled and started working on his kimono and kisode, grinning a little when she saw his surprised look, knowing she's rarely done this before. She had only taken control a few times in the past.** [if there are errors, I'm using my phone until my computer gets fixed.] **When she unveiled his hardened cock, she licked her lips and stripped everything off as she rubbed against his cock. That earned a whine from the man below her. A smile lit up her face as she leaned down and licked his lips. "This is payback from all the times you made me wait, love. Next time, think before you tease me." She scolded even as she helped so she was directly over his cock before lowering slowly until he had to help her to fully seat him. Gaining her balance, she rode him, his hands digging into her hips to guide her, his claws only adding to the pleasure.

Between his own grunts every time they met, Inuyasha moved a hand to bring one of her breasts to his mouth for him to suckle, making his mate whimper and ride him faster.


End file.
